grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Adalind Schade
|seen = |last = |gender = Female |species = Hexenbiest |otherspecies = Human |family = Catherine, mother |status = Living |job = Attorney |season1 = X }} Adalind Schade is a former Hexenbiest. Nick Burkhardt first noticed her outside a jewelry store; she momentarily slipped into her Hexenbiest form. When Nick first sees her he guesses her to be a junior partner in a law firm earning a low six figures, who enjoys wearing Armani, starting a relationship with a senior partner, and driving a BMW. The etymology of her name is derived from the Germanic elements adal "noble" and lind "gentle". Schade is German for "a pity". Adalind is very poised and graceful, beautiful as are all the Hexenbiest in human form, and does indeed work as a lawyer as Nick suspected. She is also a close associate of Captain Renard, working for him, and possibly for the mysterious organization with which Renard is associated. Episodes In the first episode Adalind attempts to kill Marie, at Sean Renard's command, but Nick intervenes and she injects him with a portion of the drug she was planning to use on Marie. She leaves the hospital and enters a vehicle driven by Captain Renard, to whom she reports Nick's presence. In the second episode Renard again instructs Adalind to end Marie's life before she can give Nick some unknown information that would make him unlikely to join whatever group the Hexenbeist and Renard represent. Adalind finds assassins - human ones at Renard's instruction - and this time she succeeds, although the hirelings are killed by Monroe and Marie, who fights back. Adalind attacks a human who threatens to mug her and Captain Renard. When Mellifers attack and kill two of the Hexenbeist lawyers working for the same law firm as Adalind and she is the next target, Nick protects Adalind from harm, as is his duty as a policeman, even though he recognizes her from the attack on his aunt. Adalind is genuinely afraid, and suspects that Captain Renard would sacrifice her. However, she is loyal, and keeps his secrets. Adalind has recently arranged to run into and socialize with Nick's partner Hank. Apparently this is done in service to Captain Renard. When Hank is out having a drink with Sargent Wu, Adalind is seemingly stood up by a business associate. They have dinner together. In front of a painting in an art gallery Renard asks Adalind to report on her progress in getting Hank to like her. She replies that Hank is not interested since he believes she only likes him because he saved her life. Renard reminds her she knows how to make Hank love her. She is then seen at her house, making potion-laced chocolate chip cookies. She offers them to Hank. After he takes a bite, she tells him not to share them with anyone else. Hoping to get Nick's key, Adalind tells Nick to meet her in the woods and give her the key if he wants Hank to live. During the fight some of Nick's blood is ingested by Adalind, turning her into a regular human. Renard tells her that she is no longer of use to him. Trivia *She is the first non human who's form Nick saw as well as the first non human to appear. *So far she is the first creature to become human. Images Category:Hexenbiest